Je t'aimais tant!
by mambanoir
Summary: Je ne pouvais pas te voir avec elle!


**&&&&&.**

**Je ne suis plus très présente sur le site je sais, pardonnez-moi, et je suppose que plus beaucoup me lisent maintenant mais peut-être que cet OS qui m'est venu d'un coup vous plaira, du moins à celles qui me lisent encore..**

**&&&&.**

**&&&&.**

**OS.**

**&&&&.**

Tout était si beau!

Oh oui c'était un grand mariage qui était prêt à être célébré dans cet endroit et dehors même le parvis de la petite église était préparé comme pour une grande cérémonie parce que c'était bien le cas, demain ce serait grandiose, demain c'était l'union de Harry Potter et Ginny Weslay.

Des légendes du monde magique.

Et tout le monde serait là.

Le chemin qui menait au portail de la vieille église était bordé de bougies et de banderoles en attente qui demain seraient allumées et agitées au passage du couple.

Mais là on était juste la veille et il faisait nuit quand Draco s'avança lentement au milieu du chemin tracé par les bougies qui étaient pour le moment éteintes.

Il fit un pas au milieu d'elles et s'arrêta tandis qu'un souvenir lui revenait, un vieux souvenir, celui d'une main tendue et refusée.

Première rencontre si banale et portant si importante quand il y repensait maintenant.

Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir à cet instant-là que ce jeune garçon aux yeux verts effrontés allait être si important dans sa vie?

A ce moment-là lui n'avait pas d'autre but que plaire à son père, il croyait en tout ce qu'il disait et tout semblait si clair, c'était si simple finalement.

Par la suite sur ses ordres côtoyer Harry, le regarder, le détester, l'espionner, c'était sa mission et ça semblait si clair, mais il y avait eut un bémol, ça l'avait entraîné au delà de ce qui paraissait si simple.

Et jour après jour, puis surtout nuit après nuit, son regard vert, sa détermination, son courage, l'avait hanté.

Il avait changé sa vie.

Ce petit brun était l'inverse de lui et en fait il était tout ce qu'il rêvait d'être.

Parce que ce fut bien à cause de lui qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il était, une poule mouillée, un pauvre gosse de riche arrogant et sans envergure qui se cachait derrière la volonté de son père.

C'était en observant Harry que tellement de choses s'étaient passées , il avait commencé à penser par lui-même et il avait même fini par voir la beauté qui était en lui, son courage et sa détermination à toute épreuve, il avait pu voir la chaleur de son sourire qu'il adressait à tous...sauf à lui, et il avait réalisé que cette chaleur il en avait besoin, il avait réalisé que sans lui tout était froid, et il avait eut besoin de cette chaleur.

Il en avait plus que besoin.

A quel moment cela avait-il commencé? Ça il n'en savait rien mais pour lui il avait changé, il avait prit une autre voie, abandonné son passé, et il avait changé c'est vrai, mais finalement ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'il avait bien vu que Harry ne le regardais jamais de la façon dont sans le vouloir il s'était mit à rêver.

Au mieux il le regardait sans haine ni reproche, c'est vrai, mais sans aucun intérêt, a dire vrai son regard s'arrêtait à peine sur lui et lui il en aurait pleuré parce que du fond de sa détresse c'est dans ses yeux à lui qu'il aurait voulut se voir, qu'il aurait voulut revivre, c'est dans ses bras qu'il aurait voulut se sentir réchauffé parce que c'était là qu'enfin il aurait pu se sentir enfin capable de vivre, il le savait.

C'était lui, c'était lui seul qui comptait.

Dans les années qui avaient suivit la fin de la guerre Harry l'avait toléré dans leur groupe, à cause de Ron et Blaise qui étaient ensemble, mais jamais durant tout ce temps Draco n'avait osé l'abordé, lui le grand séducteur s'était sentit si désarmé, si petit subitement parce que débordé par un amour si grand il était toujours resté en retrait et le brun n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cherché aucun rapprochement.

Et pendant tout ce temps Draco s'était sans arrêt sentit celui de trop, il pouvait approcher Harry juste grâce à Ron et Blaise qui l'invitaient, mais jamais il n'en avait profité pour tenter de se rapprocher du brun qui était devenu le centre de sa vie et qui de toutes manières ne le regardait qu'à peine.

**&&&&.**

Draco se secoua et fit un pas de plus au milieu du chemin de bougies, le regard dur.

Oui il aimait ce putain de brun qui avait tout changé dans sa vie, oui oh oui, il avait tout perdu pour lui sans jamais rien gagner, même pas un de ces sourire, un sourire qui vous fait tout accepter et vous rend fou.

Draco s'avança jusqu'à la porte de l'église puis s'arrêta et là immobile il ferma les yeux et leva le visage vers le ciel avant de les ouvrir.

« Il ne m'aime pas? C'est vrai je le sais, mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas c'est qu'il est à moi et que personne me le prendra, traitez-moi de fou si vous voulez, dîtes-moi que je n'ai pas le droit et que je ne suis qu'un pauvre malade, mais comprenez aussi que tout ce que vous pourriez me dire je me le suis déjà dit des centaines de fois je le sais très bien, toutes ces conneries ne changeront pas le fait que pour moi il n'y a qu'une chose que je sais vraiment, je l'aime à en mourir et je suis prêt à tout pour lui.

Je ne suis qu'un fou d'amour.

Il n'est pas pour moi?

Alors il ne sera pas pour elle.

Et demain je serais là.

Il faisait un beau soleil ce matin-là, la petite église était pleine et l'air lui-même respirait le bonheur, c'était un moment si intense et tant de gens le partageait avec lui.

Harry se sentait si heureux, si enfin tranquille.

Il sourit en regardant Neville et Blaise, ses témoins qui semblaient aussi, si ce n'est plus nerveux que lui et qui lui firent des grimaces quand soudain la musique commença.

Et avec un sourire amoureux Harry regarda venir vers lui Ginny accrochée aux bras de Ron, ils s'avançaient d'un pas lent vers l'autel l'air heureux, c'était la vie qui souriait à tous.

La petite église était pleine des amis les plus proches.

Tout le monde semblait si heureux.

Ginny s'arrêta devant Harry qui la dévorait d'un regard d'extase et si amoureux que ce fut comme la torture finale pour Draco qui derrière son pilier ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de lever sa baguette.

Les yeux plein de larmes et dans une voix rauque il lança son invocation d'un ton dur et il réussis là où Voldemort avait échoué, la vue brouillée il vit Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas s'écrouler d'un coup sous les regards horrifiés de l'assistance.

Ce fut soudain la folie, les gens hurlaient, et la plupart se ruèrent vers la mariée agenouillée prés du brun et qui criait son nom sans comprendre.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu comprendre? Son monde, son bonheur s'écroulait d'un coup.

**&&&&.**

Tout avait été si rapide que Draco était ressortit de la petite église sans être inquiété, mais cela n'avait de toute manière pas d'importance, il était vide à l'intérieur;

Il avançait d'un pas mécanique et c'était bête mais c'est là que petit à petit il se mit à réaliser que si Ginny n'aurait pas Harry lui il ne l'aurait pas plus, il n était plus là, il ne pourrait plus rien lui dire, plus rien lui reprocher, et toute sa rancœur, toute sa jalousie lui sembla soudain absurde.

Que venait-il de faire?

Et ce fut là soudain qu'il réalisa vraiment que ce qu'il venait de faire c'était le point de non retour, l'erreur irréparable, Harry ne serait plus.

« Harry! Murmura t-il avec un tel sentiment de perte que tout parut se déchirer en lui.

« Je t'aimais...comme un fou...pourquoi t'as rien compris pauvre connard?...je t'aimais! Hurla t-il brusquement avant de se mettre à pleurer et de murmurer...je t'aimais tant, pardonnes-moi, je pourrais pas vivre sans toi tu sais, alors je viens mon amour, je te rejoins...aimes-moi s'il te plait...aimes-moi enfin.

**&&&&.**

Draco fut retrouvé mort trois jours plus tard dans son manoir.

**&&&&&.**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


End file.
